


who you gonna call?

by lovevalley45



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Sometimes, a movie night is all you need.





	who you gonna call?

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon who asked for zari comforting nate after his father's death
> 
> i'm back on the fic train bby 
> 
> enjoy y'all

Comforting people wasn’t exactly Zari’s thing. She had a hard enough time dealing with her own emotions, let alone helping others deal with theirs.

Still, she found herself on Nate’s doorstep the night his dad was found dead in his office. She wasn’t exactly a big fan of Hank in the first place, but she knew how torn up he’d been when he found out that Hank had been testing on magical creatures.

Zari rang the doorbell to Nate’s apartment, her heart pounding in her chest. It wasn’t her first time at his apartment - in fact, she’d been staying the night there a few times while they were trying to figure out what Hank was up to at the Time Bureau. 

This was different, though. She’d mostly been crashing on his couch since it was easier, not trying to console him after his father’s death.

Before she could fully realize that this could have been a bad idea, the door opened. Nate stood in the doorway, still in his suit. His eyes were red from crying as he looked at her. “Hey, Z,” he said with a hoarse voice. “What’s up?”

“Hey,” Zari said. “I just, uh, wanted to see how you were doing.”

Nate cleared his throat. “Yeah, come in.”

The apartment hadn’t changed since they’d left that morning, still cramped with its secondhand furniture. Zari sat at the kitchen counter, watching as Nate closed the door. 

“I’m sorry about Hank,” she said. “I know you two weren’t really close, but he was your dad.”

He sighed, walking around to the other side of the counter to face her. “I don’t even know how to feel right now. On one hand, I’m pissed. You know, I thought we’d finally connected, and then I find out what Hank was doing. Then, before I can even confront him about it, he gets killed. I had to tell my mom that he had a heart attack.” He went quiet, closing his eyes and putting his face in his hands. “It’s just been a long day.

Zari didn’t know how to respond at first, but she got up and walked over to him. Carefully, she put her hand on his arm, giving it a slight squeeze. “We’re going to find Nora and make sure those magical creatures are safe. I can help out at the Bureau, if it’d help.”

Nate cracked a small smile. “That paperwork isn’t really valid,” he said, turning to her.

“Ava can decide that when she comes back from leave.” She thought of pulling away, but she kept her hand where it was. In the small kitchen, they seemed too close, but he didn’t move away.

“Will the captain mind if you stay the night?” he asked. “I mean… I just don’t want to be alone tonight.”

“No, I can stay the night,” Zari said. “It’s not too late, we could have a movie night. I can make popcorn, you can go change into something more comfortable-” She let go of his arm, trying to seem more casual. “Like old times.”

For a moment, she expected him to say no, but Nate smiled. A real smile. “Sure. I’ll go put on my pajamas.”

She gave his chest a pat before she moved out of the way to let him out of the kitchen. It took her no time to find the popcorn and put in the microwave, so she ended up waiting for him to come out of his room.

Sara didn’t know that she was off the ship, so Zari sent her a quick text before the microwave beeped. She was putting the popcorn in a bowl when Nate came out of his room. “What movie do you want to watch?” he asked. 

“Surprise me,” Zari said, bringing the popcorn to the couch. She sat down, tucking her legs under her.

Nate grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to find a movie. He joined her on the couch. There wasn’t enough froom for them to not be smushed together, but she didn’t mind. “Have we watched  _ Ghostbusters _ yet?”

“I don’t remember,” she said, eating a piece of popcorn. “Is that one with the weird wet dream scene?”

“You remember the wet dream but not the Stay Puft marshmallow man?” he asked. 

“I might have fallen asleep before that part.”

Nate turned on the movie. “Well, we’re watching it again.”

Zari smiled as the movie started. “Okay, then. I make no promises that I’ll stay awake this time.”

He smiled back, grabbing some popcorn. As the first scene started, he turned to her. “Thanks for coming over.”

“No problem.” She bumped her shoulder against his. “After all, what are pretend girlfriends for?”

**Author's Note:**

> look,,,,, nate's canonically a bill murray fan n ghostbusters is the best bill murray movie. no i will not take any other suggestions. however if u liked this fic, plz leave a kudo and/or a comment! <3


End file.
